


Perfect

by a_sin_and_a_lie



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shanshu Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sin_and_a_lie/pseuds/a_sin_and_a_lie
Summary: A post-Shanshu Angel and Buffy have sex. Plotless smut.





	Perfect

They had argued just outside the training room. They'd hid it pretty well from the slayers he was working with, but the frustration had nipped at her all day. Buffy had been thinking of him all through her own training session, and instead of getting worked out, she had gotten very, very worked up.

She was the boss around here. Angel knew that, and usually he handled it OK. He always handled it OK, in fact, which bugged her a little. He had his little fiefdom in running the slayer training program, and sometimes she couldn't resist the temptation to butt in and, inevitably, butt heads. Which maybe made her a bit of a butthead, but it wasn't fair that he always had the perfect counterargument, and his clothes always hugged his body so perfectly and his muscly chest and arms always called out for her touch and…She had it bad.

She wanted him. She always wanted him. But she didn't want to have to admit it right now. She didn't want to back down. Why was he right so often? What, just because he had 250-odd years of experience on her, he knew everything?

She pulled on a pair of soft drawstring pants and tied them, sighing. Maybe she should have made her shower colder.

She was standing there, facing their bed, her folded shirt still resting neatly on the covers, when he walked into their room. She didn't turn around, but she didn't reach for her shirt, either, hoping maybe the sight of her in just her black bra and her low-slung pants would obviate the need for any groveling.

She wasn't disappointed.

He didn't say a word, but he put his hand on her shoulder and dropped a soft kiss into her hair. She sighed and leaned back against him, and he wrapped both of his arms around her and rocked her, just a little. He smelled so damn good and his skin was so warm against her nearly bare back that she almost moaned. He was shirtless. She smiled inwardly at that – his own little peace offering.

He pulled back after a long moment and bent to kiss her temple and nibble at her ear. She leaned her head to the side invitingly. He knew what she wanted and pressed his lips against her throat, licking and sucking his way to the juncture with her shoulder. Then he nuzzled his nose against the nape of her neck and his fingertips skimmed slowly down her back before coming to rest on her hips.

He paused to breathe her in, and the feel of his hot breath over her cool skin as he exhaled sent a tingle through her entire body. She let her eyes drift closed, focusing on the heady sensation of not knowing what pleasure was in store for her next.

One of his hands left her hip to run down her thigh and he lifted until her knee rested on the bed. She brought the other up as well, knowing kneeling on the mattress would put her at a more comfortable height for him. He moved between her heels and pressed a kiss into the spot between her shoulder blades. She was glad she had twisted her hair up after her shower so there was nothing in his way. He ran his slightly stubbled cheeks over her smooth skin, and this time she couldn't resist the moan.

He began to kiss a trail down her back, gently unclasping her bra but not removing it as he made his way slowly to the base of her spine and back again. His strong hands snaked around to rest hotly against her stomach as he whispered her name.

_Buffy, Buffy, my Buffy._

Flushed with heat, she whisked her bra away from her shoulders, tossing it across the bed. He moved closer, until he was flush against her again, and she brought his hands to her hips to support her as she ground back against his growing hardness. He groaned softly in her ear, and she tugged up on his long, elegant fingers until they reached her breasts.

He cupped them in his palms and gently pinched her beaded nipples between each thumb and forefinger until she cried out. He squeezed again as her head lolled back against him, her muscles clenching. She ached for him, for more of him.

Eventually his hands sought hers and glided them ever so slowly down the silky skin of her torso to the waistband of her pants, where he abandoned them while he went back to nipping tenderly at her neck. This was classic Angel, wanting to give her more but letting her call the shots.

She quickly untied the drawstring and pulled the waistband looser until her pants puddled around her knees. She stood up to let them fall to the floor, then turned around, letting her fingers graze over the fabric of his pants before finding the button and zipper to free him. She reached in to cup him and slid her hand up his length to the tip, looking up into his dark eyes. He bent to kiss her soundly as she teased him with her fingertips.

When she was thoroughly breathless, he turned her around by the shoulders and lifted her back up onto the bed. She knelt obligingly, but she was insistent when she took his hand and brought it down to her soaked panties. Angel knew it was no longer a good idea to keep her waiting. He dipped his hand into the waistband and found her aching clit without delay.

"Angel," she whispered as he moved his middle finger against her expertly, matching his rhythm to the sound of her heavy breathing. She shuddered against him and her head fell back. He brought his other arm across her body to hold her steady as he slid two long fingers inside her. She moaned and bucked her hips as he rubbed against her inner wall.

She was panting loudly now and he slid his fingers back up to circle her clit, increasing his pace. Every muscle tensed as her entire world narrowed down to one pinprick of light and then exploded as she came and came and came.

When she surfaced, she was smiling giddily. Angel was holding her so tightly. She broke away and hooked her fingers in her panties, sliding them down to her knees and kicking them off. Then she lay back and looked up at him, raw desire in her eyes.

He quickly shed his pants and covered her body with his own. "I love you," he whispered hotly against her ear. Then he filled her, body and heart and soul, and the only thing she could think was how happy she felt. Perfectly, perfectly happy.


End file.
